


Seguir luchando

by TessiePessie



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Madge es capturada por el capitolio, Me niego a que Madge muera, Peeta es vecino de celda, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessiePessie/pseuds/TessiePessie
Summary: Ella no murió como todos pensaron, se encuentra cautiva en algún lugar en el Capitolio."Puedo escuchar a Peeta gritar todas las noches. Me pregunto si él me escuchará también"





	Seguir luchando

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que originalmente tenía en FFnet.
> 
> "Llevo muchos días pensando en escribir algo de Madge y hoy desperté con las musas a mi favor. Nunca quise que ella muriera, así que tome revancha y gracias a un post en tumblr pensé ¿Qué tal si realmente no muere y es tomada prisionera por el Capitolio? más que mal ella era su mejor amiga, hija del alcalde, podrían torturarla y hacer sufrir de paso a Katniss. Me gustaría meter GalexMadge porque simplemente los amo y pienso que por eso a ella la sacaron de la película :(  
> Disclaimer: la historia es mía, pero los personajes y lo demás es de Suzanne Collins (algún día me cobraré muchas cosas que ella hizo) "
> 
> Pero como la abandoné en el otro sitio, la trasladé hasta que con pequeñas mejoras y esperando que ahora sí la terminé. Todo depende de la recepción del fandom aquí.

 

El sonido de las bombas retumbaba en toda la casa. En todo el distrito. El suelo bajo mis pies temblaba ante cada impacto y lo único en que pensé  fue en esconderme bajo el piano y taparme los oídos, repitiéndome una y otra vez que esto era una pesadilla y cuando abriera los ojos estaría en mi cama y papá me abrazaría diciendo que todo estaría bien, porque ¿cómo era posible que de verdad estuviéramos viviendo esto?

Aunque la verdad, por muy dura que fuera, era que estábamos siendo atacados.

Sabía que era real, los gritos de mamá mezclado con el ruidos de las bombas al caer me gritaba que íbamos a morir  de un momento a otro. Y todos los sabíamos desde que Katniss lanzó la flecha y el distrito se sumió en un completo silencio. Snow no sería misericordioso con nosotros.

En un intento por protegerme, papá me ordenó que corriera al sótano y me escondiera mientras el trataba de calmar a mamá, pero no pude moverme más de unos pocos pasos. El miedo y los temblores me tiraron al suelo, y desde ahí me arrastré hasta el piano.

No me he movido desde que mi casa comenzó a caerse a pedazos, y con todo mi cuerpo temblando, el único pensamiento constante es que _vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir aquí._  No quería llorar como una niña pequeña. Tampoco gritar, ni rendirme tan fácil. La idea de correr  y esconderme en algún otro sitio estaba ahí, pero mis padres estaban arriba y no podía dejarlos solos. 

-¡Madge! Mi niña… Maysilee, perdóname por favor. ¡Madge, Madge! – mamá me rompía el corazón, desde que la luz se fue en el distrito y los Agentes de la Paz nos ordenaron quedarnos en nuestras casas, ella se entregó a la histeria y desde entonces ha sido incapaz de parar el llanto. Papá se ha dedicado a mantenerla abrazada y jurarle que todo estaría bien, que estaríamos bien. No sé si solamente lo decía para tranquilizarla o en algún lugar dentro de él pensaba que en realidad estaríamos a salvo, que como es el alcalde, quizás tendrían un poco de misericordia con nosotros. Pero es imposible, nuestro Presidente buscaría aniquilar todo rastro de subversión y el distrito 12 destilaba rebeldía en cada esquina cubierta de carbón.

Y si nosotros estábamos en este infierno ¿cómo estaría Katniss? ¿estaría a salvo o ya estaría en manos del Capitolio? ¿Y Peeta? ¿Estarían juntos?

Prim y la señora Everdeen también cruzaron mi mente, al igual que Gale y su familia y  toda la gente de la Veta, _por favor sálvenlos, por favor_. Si ellos sobrevivían, 12 aún seguiría existiendo y necesitaba eso como una tenue esperanza, _nuestra gente es fuerte y no nos reducirán a cenizas_. La gente de la Veta podía escapar. Son valientes y resilientes luego de años y años de penurias.

Una bomba cae cerca y el grito escapó de mis pulmones antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Todo se sacudió con más fuerza. El candelabro cayó rompiéndose en pequeños cristales que se esparcieron por todo el piso y las ventanas explotaron por el colapso del edificio. De tanto apretar mis dientes contra el labio para esconder los sollozos, pude sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi paladar. Esto nunca terminaría ¿cierto?

Dentro del ruido del colapso de nuestro mundo, algo diferente cambio en la estática. Un par de botas arrastraron a mis padres y los situaron frente al piano. Una mano me sacó debajo del piano y me arrastró frente a mis padres. Incluso en la oscuridad pude ver el terror en los ojos de mamá, así como también la esperanza escapaba del rostro de papá antes de que una bala acabara con sus vidas.

-Lo siento señorita.

Entonces vino el golpe en mi cabeza y mi cuerpo colapsó contra el suelo.

* * *

 

El frió suelo contra mi mejilla y el palpitante dolor en mi cabeza fue lo que me despertó en algún lugar húmedo y oscuro. Sin ventanas no podría predecir si era de día o de noche. Tenía nauseas y un poco mareada, traté de moverme lo más lento posible. Sentada en el suelo, traté de reconocer el sitio, pero nada se me hizo familiar.  El aire escapó de mis pulmones y todo comenzó a girar a mí alrededor, dificultándome el poder volver a respirar.

Temblorosa, logré llegar hasta la puerta y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, golpeé la puerta. Pero nadie respondió. Entre la desesperación, no fue tan difícil encontrar mi voz y transformarla en grito.

-¡¿Alguien me escucha?! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!

Los segundos pasaron y sentía como el frio congelaba mis huesos. Cada golpe en la puerta dolía, cada grito dolía. Traté de no llorar y traté de mantenerme lo más serena posible. Si alguien se tomó la molestia de sacarme de mi casa y traerme dónde sea que este, era por una razón y tan sólo debía esperar un tiempo más para que las respuestas llegar a mí. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la calma. Y pensar, pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera estar aquí. Pero si cerraba mis ojos, veía a mis padres y la sangre en el suelo. Si escavaba un poco más profundo, podía sentir las bombas aún remecer el suelo y los gritos de la gente retumbar en el distrito. Todo estaba ahí aún, todo muy fresco en mi piel, y en mis huesos.

La agonía de la incertidumbre no lograba calmarme. Con los brazos protegiendo mi cuerpo en un vano intento de darme calor y sentirme un poco más segura, me dejé caer al suelo echa un ovillo. Y al fin, llorar hasta perder el conocimiento.

Cuatro golpes en la puerta me despertaron.

-¿Señorita Undersee?

-Aquí estoy ¿Quién es?- Por unos segundos, no tuve más respuesta que el silencio.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el Capitolio- Silencio nuevamente que sólo se interrumpió por una incómoda risa- dele gracias a su amiga.

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces... ¿Qué opinan? ¿Vale la pena revivir esta trama? kudos y reviews son bienvenidos siempre. Pido disculpas si ven algún error. Soy muy mala revisando y notando fallas.


End file.
